A carcass that extends between a pair of bead cores includes a carcass body portion that extends between the pair of bead cores, and carcass fold-back portions that are folded back to outsides, along a tread width direction, of the pair of bead cores, respectively. A tire with a structure in which these carcass fold-back portions are wound around the bead cores, i.e. a so-called wind bead structure is widely known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The tire with the wind bead structure can restrict deformations to be generated at outer-side ends, along a tire radial direction, of the carcass fold-back portions (hereinafter, they are referred to carcass outer-side ends), because the carcass fold-back portions locate at positions near the bead cores whose deformations are small. As the result, the carcass outer-side ends become less separated from surrounding rubber members, and thereby durability of the bead portions can be improved.